Home Again
by Queaky
Summary: <html><head></head>"I am Princess Zelda."  That laugh came and Link growled at it in annoyance. "Oh? Hm, this is quite interesting."  "And who might you be, Sheikah?" Link asked, sword ready to attack.  "I am Sheik... at the present moment."     .  REVIEW PLEASE!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Link brushed his sandy blonde hair away from his face and glared into the portal before him. He hated teleporting despite having done so thousnads of times before. It was painful without ever putting him into real pain, he hated that.

"Step through, now, Link." He turned and faced the lovely face of Hyrule's Princess Zelda. She was very pretty but she did not stir his heart as another Princess once did. Zelda walked forward and sighed, grapsing his shoulder with her nimble fingers. "I know you do not wish to do this but it is imperative that we arrive swiftly."

Link felt his lips tug downard and forced himself to nod. "I understand, Your Highness."

"Good." She gave a strong shove forward. "We must go."

The Hero of Light, as many had named him, took a long deep breath. "Alright." He took a bold step forward and felt his boot, foot, then leg move away from him. It was like painful, painless, free falling and soon all of him was enveloped in it.

And as soon as the feeling was there, it was gone. Link felt Zelda's body crash into his back but he remained upright.

Something was wrong.

"Princess..." He opened his mouth to begin to question their whereabouts when it became crystal clear at back breaking speed.

The wide expanse of Hyrule Field spread out before the brunette Princess and the green clad Hero but something was differnt. All was the same but the air tasted different, the wind felt different against their cheeks, and the sky opened up in a different hue.

"By the Gods." Zelda spoke, her gloved fingertips brushing against her lavender painted lips. "We should be..." The words left her as her grey-blue eyes took in the great majesty of her own Kingdom or what appeared to be her Kingdom. It seemed more free, lively, and appeared to breath magic where the Hyrule they had seemingly left was near dull in comparison.

"Come, Princess, let us search for answers."

A laugh sounded behind them where the portal had once been and the two twised about ready for anything.

"Who goes there?" Link called out with dark warning. He drew his blade and growled.

"I should ask you the same question." A figure dropped from a nearby tree and Princess Zelda immeadiatly recognized it as a Shiekah...but her mind froze and she had to grab on to Link in order to keep herself standing.

"You are a Sheikah!" She exclaimed in shock.

The stranger laughed, again, and Link made a note it sounded feminine. "Only those of the Royal Family may know our name... might you be of those few?"

"I am Princess Zelda."

That laugh came and Link growled at it in annoyance. "Oh? Hm, this is quite interesting."

"And who might you be, Sheikah?" Link asked, sword ready to attack.

"I am Sheik... at the present moment."


	2. Chapter 2

"Present moment?" Zelda asked, her voice breathy, and laid her hand upon Link's shoulder to quell his fighter's spirit.

A scoff came from behind them and the Hero of Light twirled about with sword in hand only to be shoved to the ground by the brute force of another blade contacting his own.

Zelda was caught by the Shiekah and she fainted then upon the sight of the new arrival.

Link growled from where he sat upon the ground. "Who do you think you are?" He cried out, angry, and he took a loathing note of the youth's garb. "And how dare you wear-"

A sharp blade pressed to his throat and silenced his words. A youth of only seventeen glared down with fierce cobalt eyes that glowed with a strange hue. The young man had an air of confidence and knowledge about him but suddenly smirked. "Calm down, Hero, or else your temper will earn you a pretty scar to go along with that ego."

Shiek laughed. "Ah! Sir Lincoln, I am glad you could join us!"

The youth looked from Link, who was twenty eight, to the other. "And it would suit you well, Shiek, if your presence were to appear else where. Things grow restless as the Princess cannot leave her room without you."

"Bring them with you when you return...if you would, please, Sir Knight."

Lincoln sheathed his sword and gave a full bow. "Of course...and send my regards to Lord Impa."

Link sensed the Knight's guard was down and lunged forward as Shiek disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Wolf-Man pinned the youth down and growled. "Where are we?"

The seventeen year old rose an eyebrow. "I have the perfect cure for your temper-"

"Where are we?" Link asked again and shook the lad.

Lincoln laughed. "You know where you are!"

Link paused and struggled for a moment in which the pinned youth gained the upper hand and clocked him in the jaw with a strong blow. The Knight moved with such speed that countered even Link's own and he found himself in awe. In one moment Link was up, in the next he was the one pinned down.

"Now," The Knight glared, a blade pressing a thin red line against Link's throat. "I am going to release you, son, and you will rise up calm and ready to bare the weight of my words."

"I am not your son. If anythin-"

"Shut up." Lincoln grabbed Link's head and slammed it into the ground. "I am older than you by more years than you can imagine and you will give me the respect that I have earned and that I have bled for!" He then released Link and stood.

The Hero of Light stared up at him perplexed. "Who are you?"

The youth smiled. "Me?" He chuckled."I am Lincoln Hudson of the Hyrulian Knights and Captain of the Royal Guard. My friends call me _Link_...and I am the Hero of Time."

"W...W...W-what did you say?"

"I am the Hero of Time...so tell me, Hero of Light and Lover of the Twilight Princess, how is it that you came here and what is it that allowed you to do so?"


	3. Chapter 3

Link could barely grasp all that he was seeing. This world, this Hyrule, was far more different than the one he had departed from only hours ago. People roamed the vast landscape, freely, and appeared without a care aside from each other. Friends, strangers, royals and commoners alike waved to each other in friendly greeting while the earth surged with life.

Had his Hyrule been like this?

Yes...the word come from within him and Link knew the truth of it... but his Hyrule had also been more dull without the luster this one had. Perhaps is had always been that way but Link was sure it was because she had left.

Because Midna had left.

"Your melancholy depresses me, Link." The youthful Knight a few feet in front of him caught his attention with that sudden burst of voice and it dawned on the Hero of Light that his brooding was disrespectful.

"I am sorry, Sir Lincoln." He spoke, apologetically, and brushed a stray lock of sandy blonde hair behind his pointed ear which he noticed was shorter than the Hero of Time's.

Lincoln turned and grinned. "No harm done, my friend, I just wish your spirits would lift higher."

"Why do you speak to him as if he is a child?" The other realm's Zelda spoke up with a harsh tone to her voice which earned a glare from fierce cobalt eyes...reminding Link of his other body.

The Knight clicked his tongue gave a small bow. "I mean no ill feelings by my manner to him, Your Highness." The seventeen year old's voice was cold and Link could swear he felt the warm summer breeze turn icy. "But if I might beg for a pardon from my-"

A laugh sounded.

Three sets of eyes found the form of Sheik as the mysterious figure approached them from out of no-where. "I had hoped to find you further along than this."

Sir Lincoln frowned. "The Princess," He motioned to the woman. "felt the need to pass from conciousness for a while. Progress is also slow on a day so hot as this."

The masked person smiled with fiery red eyes. "Understandable..."

"What are you doing here, Shiek?" The youth asked with hint of annoyance.

Link moved forward and set the group walking again as the Sheikah made to speak. "The Castle has no need for...me."

"Oh?" Link sweeped his vision over to the Hero of Time who nodded. "Very well then..." The lad turned to Link and smiled. "Change of plan!"

Link rose a brow and found his childhood hero's grin contagious for both he and Zelda were mirroring him. "What will we do now?"

"May I suggest...a dip in the Zora River, O' Great Hero of Time?"

Lincoln turned his gaze upon the mystery person named Shiek and there was a spark of something that Link caught between the two. "Splendid idea."


	4. Chapter 4

_Wanted to send a really big thanks out to all of the faves and such to this story...and all of the others I've written. :) It means a lot._

_I hope you are enjoying this story so far...however random that it is...and I would love for you to drop by a few thoughts you might have on it. Maybe a suggestion on what could happen in the few chapters I see that are left here? _

_Like...an appearance from Midna? lol_

_Reviews are love!_

_All rights of course goes to Nintedo!_

* * *

><p>Lake Hylia was beautiful...and, thankfully, familiar.<p>

The vast expense of cerulean water looked cool and inviting as the fiery sun glistened off of its surface. Link was given a blue tunic which was very similar to the green one he had previously wore.

"What shall I wear?" Link turned and meet the grey-blue eyes of Princess Zelda who was twirling a lock of her brunette hair about. She was uncertain of herself.

Sheik laughed and Link was sure that the Sheikah was a she but something kept throwing him off. "There is an under dress below that beautiful garment you wear, is there not, Princess?"

Zelda's face grew red with anger and her lips tightened to hold back some insult she wished to speak. After a moment's pause, she answered. "I do, Milord-"

The Hero of Time, himself, suddenly bellowed behind them and all turned to see his chisled chest bare...and riddled with near horrendous scars. "Lord? No, Princess, you have been fooled. Sheik is no man." Then with a very suggestive smirk. "You can be sure of that!"

Link turned his eyes away from their fasincation with Lincoln's scars and faced a clearly blushing Sheik. "You are...female?"

"Yes." She laughed."Alas, Sir Lincoln, has grown tired of my rouse... I do so enjoy being in the company of people without them acting like I am an alien."

Lincoln rose an eyebrow. "Am I so proper with you, Milady?" He scratched at his harden stomach and chuckled when Princess Zelda's eyes lingered where he left a red mark.

"No. In fact, you may be on the borderline of inappropriate." Sheik giggled.

Zelda turned. "If you are a woman...are you truly this manly in form?"

"No." Lincoln smiled. "In fact, you may recognize your own face...somewhere."

"She is the Princess?" Link asked, suddenly, and gaped at who he had assumed was a just a womanly man.

A flash of light that rivaled the sun erupted from Sheik's hand and from that blinding burst a figure emerged that left Link breathless.

Golden locks tumbled down to a lithe waist that encompassed a face of snow white flesh so beautiful that Midna's own beauty came into question. Lips pink like rose petals, violet eyes that held mirth and wisdom, and a smile that could melt the coolest of hearts. She wore a simple dark blue gown that held a small golden Triforce above her breasts.

"Yes. I am the Princess Zelda of this realm...however much that it displeases me."

The Knight, Sir Lincoln, chuckled. "Zelda, "To Link's utter shock the youth dared to use the first name of Hyrule's Princess. "would rather dance about in the wilderness with the dirt between her toes and her dresses as dirt as her mind clever."

Zelda, of Link's own time, gasped. "You are...so beautiful! The Legends rarely speak of your appearance."

The sixteen year old smiled, sweetly. "That is because I fought my battles behind the guise of cloth and mystery. No one knew my face aside from the Sages and the Triforce Bearers." Her violet eyes turned toward the cerulean plain behind them that rippled in a sudden breeze. "Come, let us enjoy ourselves for the rest of the afternoon... I do not wish to talk of Legends and formalites."

Link smiled to himself when the youthful Hero of Time took the younger Zelda's hand.

"I agree." Lincoln grasped pale flesh in his own tanned, hardened hands and dashed toward the cold waters of Lake Hylia.

The elder Princess sighed. "Will we arrive home before they drown themselves?"

Link laughed. "Perhaps not...but I do not see the hurry... if they felt the need to worry over our being here, they would."

"That is not my worry, Sir Link." She spoke with an icy chill to her voice. "My worry is that they are not how Legend depicts them. They are children...mere children."


	5. Chapter 5

Link cradled his head in his arms as he lay on his back and allowed the warmth of the sun to trickle down on his face. It had been such a long time since peace had seized him in this way and it was his own fault.

The Hero of Light would find himself busy, constantly, with anything he could get himself assigned to. Escorting the Princess and the like were always on his agenda which left him no time to think, to reflect, to allow a repressed feeling to wash over him.

A bellowing laugh caught the twenty eight year old's attention and he looked up to see the twenty nine year old Zelda soaked. She was in shock and rightfully so for a large portion of water had risen up from the lake then engulfed her in a freak wave.

"By the Gods!" She screamed, chocolate locks black and sticking to her lovely face.

The golden haired beauty, Princess Zelda-Marie, who had caused the "accident" failed in her attempt of refusing to smile and glared at the Hero of Time who was laughing so hard tears were coming from his eyes.

"H-H-How dare you!" Link watched the elder Zelda seethe and wondered if he knew any words to quell her anger. He knew none but he stood anyway then made his way to where the three stood.

Zelda-Marie, the sixteen year old, turned to Link and smiled. "She walked into my wave..."

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "She lies. Do not let, Zelda, fool you...she is cunning when it comes to using her charms against us."

"Us?" Link questioned and then realized his foolishness. "Ah!"

The Knight chuckled. "Yes. She is a charmer of men."

Zelda growled and rung her long dark locks out. "A trickster more like."

The girl shrugged. "It was no trick. A mere accident is all."

"Only an accident?" Link asked, laying upon the shore and allowing his feet to soak in the cool waters.

"Yes." She answered and lay next to him. Her violet eyes rolled over to his face. "That scar," She pointed a pale finger at his lip."how was it earned?"

Lincoln sat on the other side of the man and appeared interested but Link could tell there was some sort of humor for him because he had a slight smile on his lips. The former companion of Midna sighed. "Well, Princess, it was deserved to say the least."

The Knight to his left laughed. "A woman!" He declared then stopped his joy making when a dark look came across Zelda-Marie's face. "I beg your pardons, Your Highness."

The Princess leaned over Link and smacked the Hero of Time. "I should give you a matching scar for that."

Lincoln frowned. "There has been to many a maid to have fainted at the sight of my face for you to ruin it." The seventeen year old was handsome but had bore the brute attack of many warriors which left his young body racked with scars.

Link gazed at one mark inparticular. It sent a fear rippling through him and he did not know fear often. "Sir?"

Lincoln looked at him with his cobalt eyes which glowed with friendliness. "Yes, Link?"

"How did you live through that?" A calloused finger point at a large scar that mirrored what Link could trust had been an axe wound.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah...that." Lincoln looked down at the hidieous scar that went from his right arm to his right hip. "Well, my friend, it is a terrible story and I would rather not speak of it around the Princesses."

Link peered at Zelda-Marie and found the golden haired girl had tears in her eyes.

The young Knight stood. "It upsets her..." Tenderness, Link caught the trace of it in the Hero of Time's voice and he realized all at once...that the teenagers had a fondness for each other. "Zelda..." Lincoln crouched next to her and wiped away a single tear that had fallen from her violet eyes.

"It was my fault." The sixteen year old winced as she spoke the words softly. This gained the elder Zelda's attention and the brunette came to sit next to Link. "There was an Iron Knuckle sent by a man... I had humiliated him in Court. Foolish, I was."

Lincoln frowned. "You are wise beyond your years, do not doubt it...but you were so young...but a girl."

The sixteen year old nodded and continued."He sent this vile creature to await me in my chambers to carry out revenge for my dishonoring him." She took a shaky breath. "Lincoln had followed me up to my room... and had it not been for him... I would be buried with the same mark across my corpse."

"What happened?" Link asked, mesmerized.

Lincoln answered him. "It attacked and instead of Zelda walking through the doorway, I did." He pressed over the line of mangled flesh and shrugged. "I died but I lived."

"A fairy?"

"No." Zelda-Marie answered. "Farore."

The sun set across the waters and relinquished its hold on the day. Night time let the Moon take the reigns of the Sky's chariot and it rode across the black liquid as the four companions rested by the shoreline.

Link felt wonder nagging at his bones and itched to have his few questions answered but the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny had been forced to depart only moments after the Iron Knuckle story had finished. The Hero of Light was given no choice but to stay behind with the Princess Zelda of his own realm.

The two had shared amiable conversation as they often did but both were uneasy due to the fact that their appearance had not seemed entirely odd to the younger Link and Zelda.

"Perhaps...this is a dream?" Zelda offered, her grey-blue eyes peeking at the moon with a smile tucked away at the corner of her lavender lips.

"It's to real." Link sighed, a hand combing through his sandy blonde hair. "I could feel the warmth of Lincoln's hand when he clapsed mine."

"I have never heard of sorcery such as this...not as strong...only in the Legends that my Teachers taught me."

"Its puzzling to say the least."

Zelda swept her gaze across the area and frowned. "Should they be back yet?"

"I..." Link's voice trailed off and he gazed into Lake Hylia with intensity. "Princess, do you...see that?" He pointed toward a light that seemed to glow from the outside in.

"What is it?"

"Desire."


	7. Chapter 7

Link and Zelda whirled around to find the eyes of the Hero of Time. He had a busted lip and a bruise starting to come in on his chin but looked particularly fine. Link scrambled to his feet and took notice that Zelda-Marie was not with him. "...Where's the Princess?"

Lincoln smiled. "I escorted her and the surviving prisoners to the Castle where she shall hand down a sentence befitting their crimes. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Zelda turned back and stared at the inward glowing light. "You said...it was Desire, Hero of Time, what did you mean?"

Link noticed the youth's aura changed from a relaxed state to that of very tense. The Knight clicked his tongue. "I mean exactly that, Princess. It is Desire..." The colbat eyes glared into the light. "Gaze where the light shines brightest and you will see it... the thing you lust for most...it shows you the inner workings of your heart."

"Why is it there? In the Water Temple?" Link asked perplexed.

"You have been there then." Lincoln's eyes did not leave the light. "Perhaps you have met a foe there? A being blacker than shadows who's evil would pierce the night?"

Link was confused, he had not encountered such a monster. "No, Sir."

"Ah, well, the Light used to be darkness. A being, an entitiy if you must call it that, and it feasted upon the heart in a way that it mirrored the Evil in someone where Purity was." Lincoln smirked. "It was one of the hardest battles I have ever fought...against my dark self."

"Are you so pure that it incarnated into physical being?" Zelda asked in awe.

Lincoln nodded. "I was but ten when I wore this body for the first time. My heart had not known the...ways of manhood." He clicked his tongue. "However young my soul was, I defeated my foe and ever since then this light has emerged nightly."

"But why?" The other two asked in unison.

The Knight let his eyes leave the orb that surfaced above the water and he turned them to the faces of the Hero of Light and Princess Zelda. "At first I thought it was but another foe to be vanquished but I was wrong for when I confronted it..." He paused lost in some memory but regained his thoughts after a moment. "I...uh," He fumbled with his words and deepened a crimson blush. "I faltered."

Link frowned. "You are the Hero of Time how could you lose against it?"

"He does not mean he lost a battle with _it_." Zelda bit her lip, pink also stinging her cheeks. "He means he lost a battle with...Desire."

Link felt his face burn bright.

"That is what I mean." The seventeen year old's composure had returned. "I believe this creature...magick, or whatever the thing may be was borne from the ashes of my Dark Foe." He shrugged. "However, I am not entirely sure on it."

Link turned his own gaze to the light and saw the form of a woman with flaming red hair...and green skin. It sent a shivers down his spine and he whipped his face away. "Shall we join the Princess at the Castle?" He asked then realized it sounded as if it was a ''nice'' order.

The Knight smiled. "I had intended to invite you at Zelda-Marie's request."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I realize that the chapters are getting longer and it kinda surprises me...I didn't intend for this fic to be so long...haha, guess it got away from me! _

_So, this will be finished soon... probably with two long chapters after this one. :)_

_After I finish this fic, I am going to start on a AU one in which I hope will intrigue you all... if you review, I'll send you a message about it! XD_

_Thanks for reading so far! -Queaky_

* * *

><p>The Castle was most unlike the Hyrule Castle that Link knew. There were parts that he recognized but the halls were decorated diffterently and rearranged so that it threw his sense for a loop.<p>

Lincoln led them, however, so there was no worry of becoming lost inside the stone maze. A fire warmed their faces when they stepped into a small dining area where the sixteen year old beauty, Zelda Marie Harkinian, awaited.

"You made it!" She beamed and stood, quickly.

Link returned the smile. "Thanks to Sir Lincoln, of course." He swept down for a bow and took an offered seat. The chairs were not numerous and the sandy blonde haired man knew it was for intimate affiars only. Special visits that required the attention of elect members of the Court...or in his case, two of Hyrule's potentially most powerful beings.

A large supper was brought out for the four and the servants were thanked graciously by Zelda-Marie to Link's astonishment. This girl was the oddest Princess he had ever met.

"You are most strange, Marie." Zelda the brunnette haired spoke with a friendly enough tone so that Link was not worried she might turn hostile on their host.

The golden locked Zelda smiled. "Am, Evelyn?"

An audible gasp resounded through the room as grey-blue eyes shot open. "You...know my Mother given name?"

Zelda-Marie nodded and smiled, softly, which cast a pretty glow about her face. "I am not a Triforce Bearer for naught, Evelyn. I may be young, childish, and rude at times but I can be a Princess and true to my Powers when need be."

"No one thought otherwise, Princess." Lincoln spoke with the calm air of a Knight of Hyrule's Royal Guard.

Link noticed the youth's personality had taken a shift and he knew why. He was an important man in the Castle and he must act his part or suffer the wrath of the King.

"Oh yes, they did." Fiery danced in Zelda-Marie's eyes and she glared at Sir Lincoln. "Do not share false truths with me, Sir!" Anger smoldered from her lithe body and it reached the Hero of Time but appeared not to move him.

"I speak no false truths, Milady. You are as every Princess should be." His colbat eyes left his plate and met the violet of the Princess'. The air in the room became thin as the breath left the golden haired beauty. "Beautiful as a rose who's thorns are as dangerous as the petals lovely, Wise as the Gods have granted you knowledge surpassing even men who seek to tutor you, and Graceful when all falter beneath the gaze of your Father." A smile caressed the seventeen year old's bust lip. "A Princess is true form no matter how she presents herself."

Zelda-Marie was calmed and Link took tell she was shaken at the amorous words the Hero of Time had spoken. She blushed and spoke, quietly. "Thank you, Captain, for those kind words."

"No thanks are needed. It was a pleasure to say them, Milady."

Princess Zelda-Evelyn cleared her throat. "Such words, Sir Link." She began and paused for she was uncertain on how she would tred upon her intended question."A...Are you Courtly Lovers?"

Link stood, suddenly, and earned the gazes of every eye in the room. He shifted, uncomfortably, and was urged on by an encouraging smile from the Hero of Time. "I... am most exhausted...perhaps we shall met upon the morrow?" The formal words felt foreign on his tongue for he had not used them on a daily basis.

The Hero of Time nodded. "Yes, I believe we have all earned a night's rest." He took Zelda-Marie's hand as all stood and made to depart and pressed a lingering kiss upon the pale flesh. "Good night, Princess."

"Good night, Sir Lincoln." She blushed and watched the young man leave her sight. She turned to her other realm guests and smiled. "On the morrow we will speak of why you have come to visit us... I have the answers for it, I believe." She took a long breath. "Now, let me show you to your rooms."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for having somewhat neglected this little piece... been busy and all that. But here it is! :D Enjoy and please leave a comment or two, the help my motivation. lol

* * *

><p>"We...are here for...what?" Link asked, blue eyes stumbling to met violet ones.<p>

Zelda-Marie smiled, faintly, and gave a small sigh. Her eyes read that this had happened before. "You are here to heal and find yourselves."

"This is a vacation?" Zelda-Evelyn twirled her chocolate brown locks about a pale finger and rolled her grey-blue eyes. "That does not sound likealy, Marie."

"It may not but _you_ have not been in this circumstance before, Evelyn." The sixteen year old replied, annoyed. She had been explaining to them the nature of their appearance for the last two hours.

Lincoln sat away from them. He was distant and near callouse at times but Zelda-Marie said that was his reputation at the Castle...that was how he must be percieved and that they should not be offended by his behavior.

The Captain of the Royal Guard stood and walked the stiff walk of a Knight. "The Princess' words are true. We have been through this before. A youth of thirteen years came with a Pirate named Tetra and sought council on where they may find a New Hyrule." Lincoln shifted and his heavy armor clanked with the movement. "They also found themselves..." His stern face let a ghost of a smile cross but then crushed it, swiftly. "They found each other as well and only then did the Goddesses permit them to return home with my help."

"Can you not help us return now?" Evelyn asked, yawning into her hand. It was early morning when they were awoken by Lincoln's great knock on their chambers. The servants were just now awaking to even begin cooking breakfast.

"It is not permitted." Zelda-Marie began to braid her hair as she lounged un-Princess like in her arm chair. Her milk white thigh was visible as it rested on the red velvet arm as her lavender dress draped over her. It made Link's loins stir to say the least...Zelda-Marie was a temptress and did not even know it... he hated to think how Lincoln may percieve the young woman.

"So, you can speak to the Gods?" The other Princess asked, mockingly, her eyes also straying to the pale thigh of the lass. She seemed very uncomfortable with the display of skin.

"Yes."

This shocked Link and the woman. "For true?" They asked in unison which caused the younger Princess to chuckle.

"Of course." She moved from the chair, spilling her dress back to her ankles, and walked to a great shelf that held many large volumes of books. "My sisters were married off to different Lords and Kings, my brother killed in the Imprisoning War, and my nephew named Heir." She removed a large leather bound book that had been dyed ebony. "I was given to the Temple."

Link felt shame wash over him. He had felt desire for a Priestess of the Gods... and for a girl several years his junior. "You were to be a High Priestess?"

"I was to be an apprentice to the Oracle, Link." Zelda murmured, her eyes flickering across the pages of the book as she flipped them. "But as the Fates would have it." She turned the book about and placed a slender finger onto a picture.

An elderly woman dressed in great, lavish ceremonial robes held a staff above the heads of worshippers. Power flowed from the relic and the Three were beheld in the magic... and they were bent to the ear to a girl who was much younger with a crown ontop of her head.

"It was prophesied that a girl of the Regent would be the voice of the Three." She smiled almost sadly. "I was the girl." She slammed the book shut and Lincoln took it back to the shelf. "They come to me in dreams, speak to me during Prayer, and write their message with marks on my skin."

"They wound you?" Zelda-Evelyn asked her eyes wide with horror.

"Oh, yes." A lavender sleeve was pulled up and there in painful looking cuts were _Shepard the lost found_. "We found those They have sent to us and we help you find yourselves...and find what path you may take if you would have our advice."

Silence took hold of the room for a while and Link weighed the words in his mind... Zelda-Evelyn appeared to be doing the same for at the same moment they stood.

Zelda-Evelyn smiled. "I shall hear your wisdom, Marie."

"And I." Link bowed.

Lincoln smiled, fully. "Good." He turned to the door to the quarters and bolted it shut then proceeded to the shelf.

Link opened his mouth to speak but magick suddenly soaked the air and as he made to talk he tasted it on his tongue. It made the hair on his body stand on end and his fingers felt like they were on fire.

"_And so she divided Wisdom into eight pieces._" Lincoln spoke in Ancient Hylian, his hands spread out in front of the books. The gloved appendage glowed with golden light and suddenly the shelf disappeared. "Come, my friends."

Zelda-Evelyn took the first brave step into the darkness and found herself at the top of an immense stair case. "Where...does this lead?" Her Castle did not have such a secret.

"Your heart." Marie replied, her golden hair blowing about in an etheral breeze. "Go." Her violet eyes blinked and returned completely sapphire. "Let Nayru know the workings of your soul."

Zelda-Evelyn felt fear bubble up into her breast and she pressed a pale hand to her chest. She was afraid. "I..." She turned from the darkness and the steps that would lead her down. "I cannot!"

The wind became violent, lashing out and causing the sixteen year old's hair to whip about. It screamed above Evelyn's voice, drowning her out as she called to them. The Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny were calm as Link ducked down to avoid being attacked by a chair.

"Go. You will safe. I shall know if anything is wrong."Zelda-Evelyn looked into his eyes and found they were emerald, soild emerald. Lincoln pointed down and her grey-blue eyes followed where his finger lead.

A mesmerizing light glowed down at the bottom of the tunnel and whispered to her. _"Come to me, child and let me heal your wounds...let me burn the darkness about your soul."_ It said...and she obeyed, the bookcase slamming shut behind her, stopping the commotion in an instant.

Link watched Zelda the golden haired waved her hand over the room and saw it obey her will by setting itself right. He stiffened. "You...know magic."

"Aye." Lincoln nodded, slight chuckle emmiting from his throat. His eyes and that of the Princess were returned normal "Do you not?"

"No... I did not know I had the power."

Lincoln smiled. "You do not. You have the _Courage_." He turned to the shelf once more. "_A Hero was born to fight the dark and he wielded what so few have: Courage!"_ The wind howled, the entrance reopened, and light cast a eerie green glow into the room.

This hallway was filled with light rather than the dark of Zelda's.

"Go." Lincoln said and pointed. Then he removed his broadsword, sheath and all, and handed it to the Hero of Light. "Farore likes to play games. Take this so you may be safer."

_"Come, my child, step into the light and relinquish the shadows from your heart."_ The light called out.

Link stepped forward, boldy, with sword in hand and disappeared into the green glow. The bookcase returned and Lincoln turned to Zelda-Marie. "I pray that they return with their minds intact."

"As do I." She smiled, softly. "So... last night when Evelyn asked...if we were...Courtly Lovers... what did you think?"

* * *

><p>:D I will be posting TP Link and Zelda's chapters up seperatly whenever I can and during those I will just name them their regular titles, Link and Zelda (no Evelyn).<p>

Keep in mind these will be happening at the exact same time... with that in mind: do you want a chapter between the OOT Link and Zelda as well? :) You choose!

Also! I have two new AU stories in the works for LOZ. :) One will be the usual High School fic...with a bit of a twist... this will also be the first time that I dwell any length of time into a Malon and Link relationship. XD Hooray for new things. Zelda and Link will be a couple in there as well... also Saria and Darunia (weird right?)

The other one will be AU as well but it will involve demons and such. :) Link's gonna be a monster hunter (Like Sam and Dean from Supernatural...they may even make an appearance...maybe.)

So what do you think? Requests I will do for both of those fics... got a fave crack pairing, message me and I'll see what I can do! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Silence crowded about the stairwell and it was not a welcome relief from the winds that had just been beating at Zelda's bewildered head. The soundless darkness streched out before her, sending shivers of apprehendion down her spine.

The blue light flickered somewhere in the black beyond and it was one of the causes of the Princess' fright.

"Hello?" She called, not knowing what else to say.

_"Come!"_ The wind whispered and she felt invisbile hands lure her chocolate locks forward... hair slipped through unseen fingers.

Zelda took that second tender step down and felt her heart lept to her throat. The marble clicked lightly under the heel of her shoe and the sound echoed loudly in the space before her. "What awaits me?" She asked, dreading the answer.

_"All that you seek."_

"I seek only a way home, Invisible One." Zelda dared another step, then another, and another which propelled her into a sudden desire to find a face for the voice...to percieve with her grey-blue eyes the mystery that lurked in that blue light.

_"Home. Yes, a place of belonging. You seek that and so much more, child."_

Her feet felt light and her head was dizzy. Magic laced the air like a poison and it threatened her with visions... sensations of hands touching at every part of her, through her, skin on skin... blood racing with fingertips dancing through her veins.

Her heart bare for all to see, plainly beating in front of her eyes, as she glides down the stairs with shadows at her heels. Zelda turned and stopped... "Am I followed?"

_"Only by your demons."_

Zelda gasped as the shadows grinned at her from the black infinty that loomed behind her pale beauty. "I am afraid." She spoke, voice shaking and tumbling about the dark.

_"Come to me...come to me...all the answers await...come, come, come"_ It whispered, screamed, murmured, echoed, and flew through her.

And she raced toward it, the blue light fading out of reach like a dream as one wakes. Zelda's heart raced and pounded begging to be let loose, to be free, to be allowed to roam the plains of midnight... to embrace the light. She dared not let it but her soul craved for the spectral blue, needed it, would die without it.

Zelda cried out as everything stopped and the light burst forward, suddenly, enveloping her with heat and pain and ecstasy all at once. Her body seared and burned... her pale flesh flaking away until the bones of her fingers reached out and touched the very core of the light.

_"Princess Zelda Evelyn Harkinian, it is time to know your true self... to come into contact with who you shall be until the ground takes you, until you are rejoined with Us, again."_ The voice screamed with such intensity that it sent shockwaves of pure fear into the essence of Zelda's soul, she shivered in the skin of her ghost and grasped as a cool embrace took hold of her. _"Since the fall of the Evil One, the Choosen One of Din, and Bearer of Power you have lived in a time of peace, prosperity, and great wealth as the land of Hyrule has flourished... but you have not found happiness where others have. There is a darkness amoungst the light and kindness of your heart and you shy from it...afraid of it... " _Everything trembled as the great Goddess Nayru spoke. Zelda felt the atoms of her being shake and threaten to fall apart but then she had never felt so at one with herself. _"Do you know what that darkness is, Zelda? Do you dare let yourself find it there in your soul?"_

"I...It is..." Zelda heard herself spoke but did not feel her lips touch as she did...but she found the word and spoke it, fiercely. "Longing!"

_"Longing, yes, a dark seed planted in the heart of few who wish so badly to obtain something... and your seed has grown. It has rooted itself deep and threatens to tear you apart. What is it you long for?"_

"I know not."

_"YOU DO! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _ Nayru roared her blue fury reached far into Zelda's core and the answer bubbled forth.

"Fufillment!" Zelda screamed, her body pulling back together with a snap. "I want this emptyness to leave, to let it go, to feel that I have done something with my life!" Tears streamed down her face and left their tracks there in the form of light, blue light.

_"You have conquered a powerful foe, is that not enough, child?"_

"Link vanquished him. My hand in it was very small..." Zelda whispered, her fists clenched and her eyes weepy. "I know not where to go...what to do with my life now that Hyrule has been reborn. Oh, Great Blue Mother, tell me where my path leads if anywhere but here?"

_"Spread the peace and the wealth of Hyrule through the world. Reach different lands, the sea, every place you know of upon your maps and further! Let the world know the happiness of Hyrule. That is the greatest achievement, my child."_

"I am but one woman. How can I hope to accomplish that, Good Goddess?"

_"You are wise and you will learn that when you return home. There will be a sign, Princess... go and return to the Hero of Time. He shall know what comes next."_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys. Just wanted to say that I'm really,really sorry that I have not updated in foreeeeever. I hate when other authors do it so I should have been better about it. Well, I sort of have a reason *cough* excuse *cough*.

You see, the story was getting very dark when I went into Link (TP) 's chapter where he does his Trail with Farore. I didn't like that so I've been trying to keep this as "light" as possible. That has been very hard so, instead, I've left Link's chappie to the imagination and although I do have his on reserve, I don't want to post it up here.

Its not graphic or anything, I just don't see it fitting in with the way I've written his character. Anyways! The story itself was completely changed from his chapter onward and was getting wallowing into waters that I really didn't want to swim in. The story is much longer that I ever intended but, hey, I hope that's not a bad thing.

So, I'm uploading lots of chapters tonight and will hopefully find an end to this thing soon. :)

Please review and give me your honest opinions but be polite! :D :) Can't wait to hear from you guys.

Queaky

* * *

><p>The bookcase opened softly, and a war torn Link stumbled out.<p>

Lincoln glanced up from where he was reading, eyebrow cocked, and hair pulled back into a short ponytail. "Every Hero who I have escorted through that door has come out with the very same face." He chuckled and pointed his fingerless gloved hand at the ragged Hero of Light.

Link's mouth was slightly agap, his blue eyes were as wide as humanly possible, and there was an air about him that spoke of possible mental trauma. When the twenty-eight year old finally could grasp that he had returned, he spoke. "I...I, uh, l-lost your sword."

"That is quite alright, Link." Zelda-Marie laughed and appeared in front of him, dusting dirt from his shoulders. "I have had a bath brought to your room."

"T-Thanks." Link murmured, captured in her violet eyes. "You're pretty." He muttered, still dazed.

The sixteen year old giggled and turned to see a scowling Lincoln. "Thank you, Link, go take your bath now." She shoved the man out the door and gave her servants instructions to help the man with his tasks.

"Where is the Princess Evelyn?" Lincoln asked when the door shut behind Zelda-Marie.

The golden haired lass smiled. "Asleep, finally... It took me forever to drag her from the map." The elder Princess Zelda had been glued to a map many years outdated for hours after she had been released from Nayru's grip... the thing that had shocked the Princess of Destiny and Hero of Time, however, was how giddy she was.

"She was a bit crazed."

The girl smiled. "Yes, she was. She seemed _happier _though." Zelda twirled and plopped down in the arm chair she had been draped in only a few hours ago. "Nayru burned whatever had been clouding her...moodiness."

The Hero of Time smirked. "Aye, and the Hero fared little better... I wonder what he saw?"

"Its best if he never tells us." Zelda turned and gazed at the man who she so admired. "What did Farore show you when you met her?"

"The paths that I may take and possible futures on them." He sighed, closing his book, and stood. The armor he wore creaked and rubbed against his sore muscles for he had slipped out to train with his men while the Trails were taking place. "And you, Princess?"

Zelda stood and contemplated the man, though still a babe in Immortal terms, before her. "Nayru was cruel and harsh and wicked." Her voice cracked and she brushed sudden, hot tears away, angrily.

"Princess..." Lincoln made to move forward and stopped when he knew that nothing he could do could comfort his friend.

"I was not the Princess that I needed to be so she forced me into it with the crushing of my dreams." Her beautiful face fell to grief. "It is why I gather myself out of the castle as much as I can... because do not know when will be my last day of freedom... when I shall finally be forced to step into my role."

The Hero watched the tears stream down his friend's face and shifted in discomfort for he knew not what to do. He moved, finally getting some grasp on what would be appropriate, and strode across the room to wrap her in his metal arms. "Zelda... I am sorry."

"Don't be." She whispered, standing on her tiptoes to speak against his neck. "You are the highlight of my days, if you are sad, than my day never fades from the grey it is always in."

The words were more intimate than Lincoln was expecting and it shocked his system for a moment as he did not know how to reply. He settled with a kiss upon her brow. "Come, lets get you to bed."

On the way there they came across Link who was making the servants take a bookcase out of his room. The Hero of Light gave them a look that dared them to make fun of the situation and when neither did, he snatched an apple from a tray on the ground beside him, then disappeared into his room with a proud grin.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow, his lips displayed an amused smile. "Such a sad thought that he thinks himself safe... if I wished it I could send him back there with the shift of a few grains of Sand." The Sand of which the seventeen year old spoke of was the Sands of Time.

"That would be cruel." Zelda murmured, standing several feet behind the Hero for they could not walk abreast as it was unseemly.

He chuckled and turned to her, his coblat eyes flashing a brief red. "Would it not be amusing too?"


	12. Chapter 12

Link awoke to the peaceful sound of a breeze whispering through his room and birds singing somewhere beyond the open window. It was odd for him, he was used to waking up to the sound of Ilia screaming her head off for him to get up and help his Uncle.

He shifted and welcomed the soreness in his muscles. It was familiar and although he was still Hyrule, it was not his, and it gave him constant De Ja Vu.

"Millord?" A knock collected the Hero of Light's attention and he gathered himself up, still dressed in the borrowed tunic of the Hero of Time, to greet the person.

She was a lovely woman with bright hair and auburn eyes. She worse a sun kissed tan across a heart shaped face that held a smile which could have brightened any dark hallway. "Link?"

He nodded. "Yes, though I may not be the one you are looking for." He noticed she wore nice clothes but they were not of the finery the Princesses wore.

"You are. I am a friend of Link, er, _Lincoln_'s." She blushed and gave a small curtsey. "My name is Malon."

"Hi." Link smiled and wondered if perhaps this girl was more than just a friend to his youthful counterpart but pushed the thought away until later. "What can I do for you?"

"Zelda...well, Zelda-Marie sent me to get you." She beamed and appeared happy to help the sixteen year old Royal. "She wants you to follow me to the Arena."

"Arena?" Link frowned. "They have an Arena?"

The nineteen year old giggled. "Why yes! Do you not?"

Link shrugged. "Not near the Castle..."

Malon smiled, mischeviously. "Who said it was near the Castle?"

"Well, in my t-" Link stopped and smiled. "Good point." He paused and flushed, embaressed. "Wait...I, uh, need to change."

Malon nodded and appeared to give Link a once over but the Hero wasn't sure. "Take your time, Milord." Several moments later, he appeared in fresh, clean clothing. A green shirt, brown vest, and matching brown pants. He wore his usualy boots and left his gauntlets.

"Shall we?"

The tan woman smiled. "Follow me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Malon slide down the marble railing of Hyrule Castle and landed on her feet, barely. She turned and smiled. "Link tells me that I'm going to break my neck one day."

The Hero of Time had been the topic of discussion for the last several minutes and forced the Hero of Light to truly wonder the nature of the Lon Lon Rancher and Lincoln's relationship. It seemed very unlikealy that they were just friends but Lincoln confused him often.

"He..." Link stopped and stared at a random tunnel which lay in the middle of the Castle Garden. Rose grew about the entrance and made it seem inviting but the clatter of steel that echoed from the bright hall made Link shiver in remebrance of his encounter with Farore. "uh, are...is that the Arena?"

Malon nodded. "Yes!" She grabbed his hand and laughed. "Come on! We're gonna miss him!"

"Lincoln's fighting?" The tables were then turned as Link dashed down the flight of steps that deepened into the earth to reveal a round cavern. The "Arena" was carved into two seperate levels with the top being a place to view matchs and the seond where combatants fought. Nothing about the area was lavish or decorative for it was crude and harshly made.

The two Princesses turned at the same time and gave a wave to Malon and Link. Zelda-Evelyn had her brown hair released from its usual braid so it curled about her face which was beaming. "Good morning."

Link smiled. "Good morning, Princess."

She turned suddenly as a figure dropped onto the stone floor several feet below them. "Link, look..."

Blue eyes moved to the lower level and found an awe inspiring site. The crowd roared around the Arena as they recognized the Hero of Time... Malon joined several other girls in chanting the Hero of Time's name and joined what must have been a group of friends... one of them even held a loud blue cuccoo.

Lincoln, clothed in the legendary green of the Hero, gripped a blade in his left hand and rolled his shoulders back to loosen the muscles. "It is good to see that you are finally awake, Link."

Link laughed. "We'll talk later! Try not to die now!"

The Hero of Time smirked and for the first time showed his true age. "Die? I rarely get a scratch!"

"Oh, yeah?" The seventeen year old's opponent scoffed, rolling his large brown eyes. "I bet you _200 hundred_ Rupees that I can put a brand new scar on that pretty face of yours."

Lincoln laughed and spun his sword in his hand. "I'll take that bet."

Eyes turned to the lovely face of the sixteen year old Princess Zelda who was chewing on her bottom lip, worried. She noticed the sudden attention and blushed. "If both men are ready."

Her violet eyes flickered to the Hero of Time's face, he gave a small bow. "Say the word, Princess, we are ready."

"Then begin!"

The opponent, a man of seven feet and a weasely frame, ran forward and slashed his short sword at the Hero of Time. The youth merely slipped out of the way and slammed his boot into the rat-like man's gut.

_"Ooof!."_ The sound of the man's breath leaving him shuddered through the room.

Lincoln walked over to his foe and smirked, thrusting his sword down and nicking a cheek. "Hm, so... about that scar." He smirked, cockily. "I think it fits _you_ better, no?" The man growled and grew red faced.

"Bastard!" The weasley man cried and shoved Lincoln away. "Get off me!"

Zelda-Marie rolled her eyes, she had seen many a man act the same way over a loss, and smiled, proudly. "Victory goes to the brave and great Sir Lincoln Hudson!" The crowd screamed out their pride and joy at the winner who smiled at them. "Come, Milord, and accept your reward."

Link frowned and wondered how much of the battles he had lost...and if he would be able to go up against his childhood hero.

The Hero of Time turned from his enemy and bowed. "You grace me, Your Highness!" Lincoln thrust his blade into its sheath on his back and moved his cobalt orbs to the violet ones that were shining down at him. "I had not th-" Lincoln looked down at the point of a blade protruding through his gut. "Ah." He murmured and gave some kind of frown. "Damn."

"_LINK!"_ Zelda-Marie screamed. Her lovely face bleeding into horror. The People all around soon joined her and soon the Arena was filled with fright, dismay, and tears

Link felt terror sieze him at the sight of the Hero of Time's wound and he stood up, dashing down to where he thought the entrance to the fighting area but before he could make it... his eyes caught the form of the sixteen year old Princess jumping down the near thirty foot drop. "By the gods!"

She landed and rolled, a move familar to the man.

Then all was silent and the world seemed to slow... a golden glow seemed to radiate from the Hero of Time as the seventeen year old weaved his hands in an intricate pattern. Link turned and caught the shocked gaze of Zelda-Evelyn.

She tried to speak, her lips moving together to form words, but no sound came.

Link watched, dazed.

Lincoln's eyes filled with golden light and he lured the Sands of Time back with the power of his voice. _"Rewind the clock, replenish the glass, change these events, restore us to the Past!" _(A/N: you don't know how bad I fought the urge to use the healing song from Tangled)

The sensation of seeing the blood shoot back inside of the seventeen year old was odd but the worst of the feelings coursing through Link's veins was the fact that his body was moving back... of its own accord. He watched Zelda-Marie's brave jump reverse, heard her scream taken back inside her delicate throat, and listened to the tears drip back into the eyes of the crowd.

All the while, he was concious of it all.

Then.

Everything was normal, except that this time Lincoln turned in time to thrust his own sword in the rat-like man's gut.

"Cheat!" The Hero of Time proclaimed, growling, then withdrew his blade.

The opponent fell to the ground, limp.

Lincoln strod off of the field, the crowd dispersing to the commands of the guards who deemed that the day was over due to the spilling of blood. No more battles would take place.

Zelda-Marie touched Zelda-Evelyn's arm. "I know you are confused but follow me, calmly." She took a breath. "You too, Link."

He nodded, numbly, and stepped in line behind the women.


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln lay against the wall, his sword beside him, and was breathing heavy despite the appearance that he was physically fine.

To Link's amusement, the sixteen year old golden haired Princess went to his side. "Away with you." She told the Nurses attending him, not unkindly. Her hands pressed to the side of the Captain's face and turned it so that his cobalt orbs peered into her violet ones. "Are you alright?" She was frantic with worry. "Are you hurt?"

Lincoln chuckled, weakly. "Aye, I am fine, Princess...only very t-"

The girl clung to him. "I thought you were dead!"

Lincoln sighed, attempting to hid a smile. "I am sorry that it worried you so..."

"You should be!" Zelda-Marie hit him on his chest. "Had I known that you were going to get wrapped up in the glory of defeating some skinny rat then I would have never let you fight in the first place!" She fumed, suddenly angry." You could have died, Lincoln! Do you know that? D-I-E-D!"

Link laughed at the furious Princess and earned a icy glare. He clamped his lips shut and felt his heart shutter with fear. "S-Sorry..." He whispered, feeling small.

Lincoln reached out and wiped away the hot tears that spilled down his friend's face. "Calm down, Princess, I am fine... and I _do _realize that my actions could have caused my demise. Again, I am sorry."

Zelda-Evelyn felt that the Hero of Time deserved a round of applause for his calmness and smirked at the thought of what would happen if she started clapping. Link must have had the same thought for both suddenly beamed at the other.

"Perhaps, it is time that we return to the Castle?" Evelyn offered, braiding her chocolate locks for that was her habit.

Link nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea to me... on the way there Lincoln can explain how he...did _that_."

Lincoln smiled and held out a hand to the elder of the Heroes. "I promise to if you help me up."

"Deal." Link laughed and clapsed the youth's hand, jerking him up.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you can travel back in Time at any moment?"

Lincoln chuckled. "No. This ability was granted to me upon the saving of Termina, the alternate dimmension of Hyrule, for the Goddess of Time was pleased with how I used the powers of the Ocarina."

"So...how _does_ it work?" Evelyn asked, braiding Zelda-Marie's hair while the two sat on the sixteen year old's bed. The two Links sat in chairs across from them.

Lincoln sighed. "Both of you can use magick at some level yes?"

"Only to charge my sword but yeah." Link shifted and felt his back pop, the sensation was not unwelcome but diverted everyone's eyes to him for a few moments.

"You should have that looked at." Zelda-Marie pointed a slender finger at him. "My Father has back promblems... maybe I can have a Healer look at you?"

"No thanks." Link smiled. "As you were saying, Lincoln?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and appeared annoyed with the beauty's lack of interest in his abilites. "I only mean to say that I can use this magick at any point but only if I have not used any magick for the length of Time that I wish to revert to." He frowned. "It also takes all energy out of me."

"He has passed out before." Zelda-Marie whispered, worry slightly tinging her breath. "It was at dinner and he had turned the Sands back several hours after Princess Peach, my friend, had come to us in a carriage...unexpected as it is her custom. She was attacked and..." The girl trailed off and shivered at the memory.

"She was brutalized." Lincoln whispered and gripped his arm chair in a fury."They left her near dead, half naked, and in the woods far off the trail." He growled. "Men have no honor!"

"You do." Zelda-Marie looked at him. "He reverted Time in a rage and reaped a justice upon the attackers before they even shot the first arrow. Peach was mortifed upon hearing Lincoln's tale. She recovered though and had her love, Mario, retrieve her when she was set to return home."

"I am friends with Peach's ancestor." Evelyn frowned. "It is sorry to hear of such a tragedy."

"It did not occur." Link noted. "So there is nothing to be sorry about."

Lincoln nodded."He is right." The youth was weary, as all eyes could tell, and had his head propped up onto his heand.

Zelda-Marie stood and thanked the elder Princess for braiding her hair which sat neatly between her shoulder blades, twisting down to her delicate waist. The girl walked over to the now sleeping Hero of Time and, to Link's amusement, pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Lincoln's eyes fluttered open and just stared into the violet set. "...Zelda?"

"Come." She whispered, gently, and took his hand. "You need to rest."

"You need a guard." He countered but followed the Princess to the door, his hand still in her grasp.

Link chuckled. "I will be happy to step in for you."

"Nonsense!" Zelda-Marie laughed. "You are a guest!" She winked then. "Besides _Sheik_ can guard me."

"Don't be-"

"Difficult, Lincoln." The wise lovely smiled and shut the door behind her which left Link and Zelda-Evelyn by themselves.

"So..." The Princess smiled. "do you think they love each other?"

Link laughed. "Now, _that's _a question for the ages!"


	16. Chapter 16

Zelda-Evelyn shifted and felt the cool sensation of a breeze roll across the bareness of her thigh. She shivered and reached out a hand to pull the blanket back over her but to no avail. She sat up instead, releasing a frustrated sigh, and allowed her grey-blue eyes to adjust to the darkness of her room... when they did, her heart seized in her throat.

"L-Link?"The Princess nearly cried out, jerking her nightgown over her. "What are y-"

His hand clapsed over her lips and his blue eyes glowed, feral. "There is something wrong."

"What?" She whispered and moved her orbs to the window where she could see a light flickering beyond. Her nose picked up the smell of burning wood. "A mob?"

"I...I don't know." He frowned. "Lincoln woke me up and told me to protect you... and Zelda-Marie."

A quick glance around the room proved fruitless. "Where is Marie?"

"She went after him."

"Why?"

"There was a mentioned of a demonic mask...Major or something... anyways, she didn't really explain, just kinda of disappeared."

Zelda-Evelyn felt a shiver slid up her spine and fear set in despite the Hero of Light being at her side, well equipped. "Majora."

Link nodded. "That was it." He moved to the window and peered over it with caution. "There is about a hundred or more people...all of them are cloaked in red...most with torches."

"Red?" The Princess joined him and found the throng moving against the Castle Gates where the Hero of Time was screaming at them to halt. "They must be a cult..."

"Why a cult?" Link asked for he did not know the legend.

"Majora is an evil mask that was once used as a device of terrible magick which was able to hex or torture any living thing upon the whim of the wearer." She tremebled and released a shaky breath. "In the Castle vaults in our Time, there is a script written by Zelda-Marie that details Lincoln's travels to Termina and his battle with Majora's Mask. It is said that he defeated it with the use of the Fierce Diety Mask and it held the power of an ancient, evil demigod."

"So Majora is destroyed?"

Zelda-Evelyn took a deep breath. "Evil does not always stay dead." Neither spoke, again, and instead turned their eyes to the scene far below where it appeared the Hero of Time was persuading the group to disperse.

The seventeen year old appeared much older when fully garbed in his armor. He held his helmet in his arm and glared down at the apparent leader of the assembled mass.

"We were told by a man to come to you for the Majora Mask. Am I correct in saying that you will not give it to us?" The man's face was feminine in features and only gave the sense of manhood because he had a long twisted purple beard on his chin.

Lincoln frowned. "I do not have Majora's Mask." He fought the urge to lash out. "I will say, once more, it was destroyed many years ago."

"It cannot be destroyed!" Several protested and threw various bottles at the Captain.

The Hero took a breath to calm himself and tried not to think what could be dripping down into his face for he had shattered each bottle with a blow from his sword. "I do not wish for violence to take place between us, milords and ladies. I do not have what you seek but perhaps I have some answers if you will only send representitives."

Behind him Zelda shifted in her Sheikah guise. Lincoln had protested furiously on her coming with him but eventually relented. He knew she could hold her own in battle and he feared he would need her asistance though the idea of it did not dwell, happily, on his mind. "Captain, mayhaps _we_ can send informatives to _them_."

"No." Lincoln forbade, sternly. "I will not send my men to slaughter. I do not know these peoples' intentions and I do not force my soliders to go where I myself will not."

She shifted and nodded. "You are right."

Lincoln hated the gruffiness he used with her but he could not appear weak. He had to be the image of strength. He returned his attentions to the crowd below. "Will you send messengers, Sir?"

"We will not!" Many cried but they were silenced by the outstretched hands of the lady faced man.

"I will come and hear your words."

Lincoln did not feel relieved. "Then only _you _will move through the gates _and_... a warning to those who dare join him." The Hero held up a hand and signaled for his archers to equip themselves. "You did not come peacefully and therefore will not be treated with kindess."

"Understood, Sir." The red cloaked leader replied and walked, alone, toward the Castle Gate.

Soliders lined themselves beneath the archway and were covered in black armor and cloaks to hid in the shadows. They watched the man, carefully, and remained on edge until he passed under the already closing gate.

Lincoln swept down the stairs and stood before the man. He was the very image of strength and valor with an air of a battle hardened vetern. "My name is Lincoln Wolfgang Hudson, the bastard son of King Arthur and Lady Estel, Captain of the Royal Guard, Protector of the Princess Zelda Marie Harkinian, and the Hero of Time." He gave a swift, short bow. "Whom do I address?"

"I am Barrtok." A elegant bend of the waist was bestowed. "I am the leader of these people and I do not wish for our meeting to be finished in bloodshed and, in mention of that, I apologize for the actions of my followers.

"It is forgiven. Can we agree," Lincoln extended a hand. ",no crimson drop shall be spilt for the night?"

"It is agreed." Barrtok's face could not be seen beneath the hood but the Hero could feel his eyes upon his hand. "I do not shake, I am afraid, it is...trival in an agreement of words."

Lincoln withdrew his limb, the leather of his glove squeaking beneath his curled fist, and nodded. "Aye, if that is what you believe, we shall not shake." He released the balled hand. "Now, on the matter of Majora's Mask."

"You have it, yes?"

"I do not." Lincoln semi-growled. "It was destroyed by my hand in my thirteenth birth year."

"Majora cannot be destroyed." Barrtok fumed."It is impossible!"

Lincoln frowned. "The mask itself lies intact but the powers are gone, sir." Somewhere behind him, Lincoln's men formed a line of defense and were ready to protect the youth who had done so many times before.

Barrtok raged, spouting out curses, and threw his hands up in the air, shaking them. "How could _you_ do this! You are but a _boy_!" Then, suddenly, he was calm. "I am sorry."

"All is forgiven." Lincoln felt Zelda's presence at his side and did not need to look to know she was truly there. "My question to you, milord, is why you wish to obtain this evil thing?"

"To destroy a rival who has come upon us and who seeks to destroy all that we are."

"You do not have allies to go to for aid?" Sheik asked, earning a sharp glare from Lincoln. He had forbade her to talk.

Barrtok slumped. "No. There is no one. We had read of Majora's great power and had heard from the lips of many that the tales were true." Tears dripped down to the dirt at the red cloak's edges and the man shivered with grief. "We were promised that it would be here, that it would help, by a man who bore many masks upon his back but...to hear you say that this is a lie is most...defeating."

Lincoln stiffened, the news shocking him. "A...man with many masks, you say?"

"Yes, yes." Barrtok weeped.

"That is the HappyMask Salesman." Lincoln informed. "He is a trickster of some sort and I am sorry that he spoke of such promises but the object that you seek is no longer of any use... its hollow shell lies with the Salesman."

"Why would he weave such a tale?" Barrtok cried and rocked about his feet in a helpless frenzy while his large brown eyes waterfalled."These are the last of my People! We shall all perish before the hand of our enemies! They will kill our children, sir, rape our women, and sell us as slaves!"

Lincoln felt his heart stir at the lamenting of the womanly man before him and spoke, kindly. "It is a sad story that you tell, Barrtok, and I am much grieved to hear that your People are in danger though if I do not hear all the details than I am not sure how I may help."

"Help?" The man cried. "You would help us?"

"Aye, that I would... if, of course, my King and Princess permit."

Barrtok threw himself down at the Hero of Time's feet and kissed the steel that encased them. "May the Gods bless you, My Lord, and all in your house! I bless you with good fortune and many sons!"

"Thank you, my friend, but please stand." Lincoln answered quite shocked. "Now, come inside and tell me your story." He opened a door to a small room inside the stones of the Gate and allowed Barrtok inside but before he entered, Lincoln turned to Sheik. "Go, sir, and inform the King of the things learned."


	17. Chapter 17

The King was seated on his golden Throne and, although he was dressed in all of the regal garments befitting of a King, he appeared very much the image of a half awake old man. His snow white beard was cut and trimed neatly so that it barely brushed his chest and his once strong features where soft, rounded, and wrinkled by Time.

"Sheik." The name was spoken and welcomed by King Harkinian's booming voice.

"My Liege." The youth bent the knee, crossing a hand over "his" chest and laying it over "his" heart, and bowed. "Captain Lincoln sends word of progress with our...visitors."

"All is well, I hope?" The King yawned and rested his chin on his palm.

The Sheikah nodded and stood. "Yes, however, the stragners do not appear as hostile as first appearances led us to believe. They are a tribe of some sort who merely seeked the power of Majora to deal with a rival who sought to destroy them."

"So much violence..." The elder muttered and rubbed his failing eyes. "Do them seem an honest group?"

"Odd but, yes, honest." The "young man" shifted. "The Captain is addressing the leader as we speak, My Liege, should I return to see if there is any more word?"

"Is that all he sent you here for? To tell me that they are not violent?" King Harkinain mummbled, annoyed.

"I believe it was hoped that you may give them aid if it is needed... Captain Lincoln sent me here to-"

"Never you mind, Sheik. Return to the Captain and inform him that I am mulling the thought over but I cannot make a decision based on the qualites of honesty and the like." Yawned the King, rubbing the sleep from his tired pale blue eyes.

"As you command, Your Highness." Sheik appeared at the edge of the Throne Room and made to slip through the door when the King stopped "him".

"Also, have the Hero of Light and Zelda-Evelyn brought to me... I have yet to aquaint myself with them."

"Yes, My King." A bow, then the disguised Princess Zelda-Marie was gone...

She appeared in the doorway of Princess Zelda-Eveyln's bedchamber and was close enough that she could smell the earthy scent of the Hero of Light.

"Zelda?" He muttered and stared down at her perplexed. "I...thought you were with Lincoln."

"I was." She ripped off her mask and brushed her golden hair behind her elven ears. "I sent word to my Father that the group outside are less hostile than previously thought. The King asks for your audience." The sixteen year old seemed anxious to return to the Hero of Time's side. "I trust that you will know the way to the Throne Room?"

"I am sure we can handle ourselves." Evelyn smiled and gave a nod. "Go on. I am sure Lincoln will want your presence."

Zelda-Marie then pulled her mask up. "I thank you."

"OH!" Evelyn held up a hand, stopping the younger Princess. "By the way, Marie... you never disclosed if you and Lincoln were Courtly Lovers."

"We can debate that when I see you next." The girl then bounded away.

Link turned and fixed Zelda-Evelyn, dressed in her Regal finery, a look. "Really, Princess?"

"She blushed, didn't she?" The woman laughed and seated her golden crown onto her head. "Besides, the answer is one that even scholars question. Wouldn't it be great to have the knowledge for their own lips?" She led him down a hallway that was familar to her eyes yet so different that her mind whirled.

"But its not the most important thing at the moment."

The woman smirked. "There was no raid this night or else I would have read about it in my history books."

"Even still."

"I suppose you are right." Zelda-Evelyn sighed. "Next time we meet, I will apologize."

Link laughed. "This new you, Princess, is really confusing."

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the last chapter that I am uploading tonight.

I can't imagine how much I've probably ruined my own story at the moment... :-\ Kinda doubting where its going actually. Really would like some feedback... anyways, going to bed.

Much love,

Queaky


	18. Chapter 18

Lincoln sat back in his chair and let his eyes fall on the feminine face of Barrtok. The Hero of Time had listened to the man's story in quiet intensity and waited for the tell tale signs of cracks or lies but the Captain's trained eyes and ears had detected nothing.

The story was a sad one but not much different than others Lincoln had heard. A rival tribe in a country beyond the borders of the Gerudo Desert was attacking Barrtok's clan, The Red Morti. The name was unsettling though that was its purpose for the people themselves were hardly violent or deadly or so Barrtok had told the Hero.

The man before Lincoln stroked the purple beard that grew from his chin. "Do you believe me, Great Sir?"

"Aye, there is truth to your story." Lincoln began, slowly. "I believe that your people are in danger and that these...Geni are indeed a threat... however, my friend, there is the matter of why they are so violent." The Hero sighed. "You have listed the crimes that have been commited against you in great detail but not as to why the acts happened."

The man blinked."Are you implying we have brought this on ourselves?" Barrtok stood and shook with anger. "I will not stand for such aligations!"

Lincoln frowned but did not move from where he sat, arms folded, and only fixed his unsettling blue eyes on Barrtok's own. "I am merely asking, sir, if someone has wronged anyone from the Geni."

"No one." He spat. "We are a gentle people."

"Be that as it may... even gentle people have tempers." A armored finger pointed to where blood crusted in Lincoln's blonde hair and to where a bottle had cracked close to Lincoln's face causing a fragment of glass to cut him. "I do not condemn you to any fate, Barrtok, I only want to hear all that this story holds."

"I see." The large brown eyes squinted and glared at the seventeen year old. "You do _not _trust me then?"

"I do trust you." Lincoln regarded the man, cooly. His baritone voice gave many indications that he was begining to lose patience and passivness. "Now, _sit._" The command riveted through the room and a harsh wind blew out the torches. "_Now, Barrtok._"

The man sat, fearful. "You are a warlock!" He weeped.

"No." Lincoln replied from somewhere in the dark. "I am not evil, sir." He snapped his fingers and the flames leapt back to life and shed light onto the Hero's form which revealed him to be behind the Red Morti chieftain. "I only wish to illuminate a few dark corners..."

"S-S-Sir. D-Do not ha-ha-ha-harm me."

Cobalt eyes glowed and the youthful face smiled, cunningly. "Harm you? I am not going to harm you, Barrtok." His tone suggested otherwise. "I am only here to drive the truth out... unless you are ready, now, to tell me all of it."

The door opened and Shiek appeared.

"_Leave us_." Lincoln growled, deep and low, his eyes flashing like a crazed wolf.

Needless to say, Zelda-Marie left the two men to their conversation.

In the end, Barrtok revealed that his tribe had killed a band of the Geni whom they thought where the people who had murdered a young girl. The Geni sought retribution and recieved it when they returned the number of corpuses back to the Red Morti...only they saw the richness of the soil Barrtok's tribe had and wished to take this as well.

Barrtok also appeared to be a man who held grudges that festered for he also admitted what evils he would have commited to the Geni if he had gained possession of the Majora's Mask... this did not settle well with the young Captain but he dismissed the admission.

Lincoln would send two of his strongest Knights, though not from the Royal Guard, to protect a councilor who would negotiate terms between the warring tribes with a warning that if the three did not come back healthy that Lincoln himself would come and settle everything without mercy.

It took two hours for the crowd to depart the Gates and Lincoln did not move from them until the last was well outside the draw bridge protecting Castle Town.

"You handled that well, Lincoln."

The Hero of Time regarded the Sheikah who had delievered message after message to the King. "I thank you... for the compliement and for playing delivery boy."

"Yes, well, it had to be done." The Princess in disguise rolled her eyes. "Next time, however, don't leave me in the dark."

"As you wish."


	19. Chapter 19

Link stared at up at King Harkinian who was by all sense of the word comatose in his Throne. The Hero of Light wondered if this meant that the meeting would be canceled but he did not dare leave without permission.

Zelda-Evelyn rose a brow at the Monarch. "Does...he do that often?" She questioned a nearby squire.

"The King is unaccustomed to being woken so early." The youth answered and gave a look of disgust at the sleeping overweight man. "Princess Zelda the Golden Haired has taken seat at the Throne many moons and mornings to settle grievances in the Kingdom."

"You should be respectful to your King no matter who sits the Throne, child." Zelda-Evelyn spoke, cooly.

"I mean no ill by my appearances." The Squire bowed his head with shame. "Forgive my insolence."

The Princess nodded. "You are pardoned then."

Link clicked his tongue and, when the woman returned her eyes to him, Zelda-Evelyn found him only a few feet from the King.

"He is in a drunken stupor." A voice boomed through the hall.

Link turned and smiled at Lincoln. "I heard that all went well. Congratulations at a bloodless victory."

"Thank you." The Hero of Time peered at the Hero of Light and smirked. "Do you plan to wake him?"

"Uh." The man chuckled. "Well, I thought to make sure he-he..." His words were stopped as a blinding light emited from the Sheikah next to Lincoln. Zelda-Marie stepped out clad in all of her Regal glory like a Goddess from the Heavens.

The sixteen year old Princess smiled at the twenty eight year old. "My Father enjoys his drink very much, Link, and often I find him in this state."

The man nodded. "Is that so?"

Lincoln rose a brow at the Hero of Light. "Shut your mouth, Hero, you look like a gasping Loach."

Zelda-Evelyn laughed. "He's right!"

"Do not." Link muttered, red faced, and quickly descended the steps to the Throne.

"Should I wake him?" Zelda-Marie rested a hand on the blushing Hylian and gave him a sweet smile. "Though if we allow him this nap, we could go visit the sights."

"Sights?" Link frowned. "How much different is this Hyrule from ours?"

Zelda-Marie laughed. "Well, for one, there is the matter that you are _not_ acutally in your Hyrule." She smiled and peered up into his eyes. "You see, a pirate captain by the name of Tetra founded the Hyrule in which you live in." She turned to Zelda-Evelyn. "I believe she is your grandmother of sorts."

"Oh?"

Lincoln cleared his throat and pointed at the King. "He shall wake in just a few hours... if we are to see anything we will need to leave now."

Zelda-Marie moved away from Link, to his slight disappointment, and took Lincoln's arm. "Link and Evelyn can take my horse, Storm Wind." This was a battle horse who's temper resembled herself in name, a cloudy grey. "We will ride Epona, yes?" The four companions began their journey to the stables.

"No." Lincoln sighed. "Malon managed to get her stallion to breed with her." He appeared very frustrated with the news. "I shall be without her for many moons."

Link smirked."I have a horse named Epona as well."

"That comes with the territory of wearing green." Zelda-Marie teased, tugging at Lincoln's tunic for he had changed out of his armor. "Well, we can take my Father's horse."

"That horse does not like me." The Captain frowned, deeply. "Last time I rode him, he broke three ribs and left a nasty bruise on my arm."

"He was jealous." The golden haired lovely persisted. "You had your arms around me." She blushed at the memory.

Lincoln sighed. "We will ride Monster."

"You know," The brunette Princess smirked."You never did answer my question." Zelda-Evelyn observed with a knowing smile. "_Are _you Courtly Lovers?"

Zelda-Marie crimsoned. "Why are you so stubborn about this 'Courtly Lovers' thing?"

"Because it is never directly stated in the History books."

Lincoln turned and appeared very unamused. "Our relationship is...complicated."

"He refuses to allow me to marry." Zelda-Marie rolled her eyes. "Yet he does not ask for my hand himself."

"Your Princes are given the challenge to best me in combat." Lincoln glared, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "This idea was your Fathers, do not give in to the notions that it is of romantic inclantions that I fight."

The girl glared back without fear. "You hide behind that lie!"

"I hide behind nothing!" The Hero argued back.

Link felt the air fill with tension and it did not settle well with him. A quick glance around the hall found that the servants had disappeared, quickly, giving the Hylian clear indication that this argument happened often.

"So you feel nothing for me?" Zelda-Marie's eyes closed while her fingertips spewed tiny sparks then her violet orbs leapt, dangerously, to the Hero of Time's face. "I am just a Princess to you?"

"A friend." Lincoln growled. "Nothing more. Nothing less. Now, drop this."

The girl shoved him against the wall and glared into his eyes while she pinned him. "Coward." She whispered into his pointed ear. When the sixteen year old turned to Zelda-Evelyn, the brown haired Princess stiffened. "_No, _Evelyn,_ we are NOT Courtly Lovers."_

Lincoln watched the beauty storm off, stoicly, and returned the stares from the remaing Princess Zelda and Link. "Do you still want that tour?" He asked, calmly.

"Why did you let her leave?" Link asked, perplexed and astounded at Lincoln's lack of care.

"Do you want me to chase after her like some fool?" Lincoln growled and his cobalt eyes flashed red. "There is no reason that I should allow her to entertain the idea that I have any feelings for her."

"But you do." Link frowned. "I know it."

"You do, do you?" The Hero of Time snarled. "So many pretend to know my mind, to know my inner most workings, to know my secrets, and to know how it is I feel and how my heart beats... " The seventeen year old strode up to the twenty eight year old and appeared almost a demon in his fury. "So, tell me then, Hero of Light, if you know me so well... what do you see in me now!"

"Evil." Zelda-Evelyn whispered, catching the youth's attention.

"Evil?" Lincoln laughed, cruely. "Is that so?" He stopped and glared. "No, Princess, you are very wrong." A dark smile crossed the lad's face and he stepped away. "I am not evil... no, I am far from it. I am _actually_ a puppet... see my strings?" He wiggled his fingers at them. "I am expected to dance when commanded and if I do not, well, then I suffer the cruel fate of a burning." His eyes were fully red now. "I am the King's marionette and I do as my Master bids...Tell me, Princess, do you not remember the pain of being under the control of another?"

The apparent mockery of the woman's once-upon-a-time possession startled the Princess and she stared at the youth with grey-blue eyes wide. "You mock me."

"No." Lincoln laughed. "I do not. I am only giving you the answers you seek. I am not a Courtly Lover or Captain of the Royal Guard or even the Hero of Time... I am no Jester either, Princess. Of all the things that I am not, I am one thing... A puppet. Remember that."

He left them in silence with his words echoing off the wall.


	20. A apology and a reason

Hello everybody! :-\ Many apologies for not having updated or tell you why I deleted the last two chapters.

I am under a bit of pressure here... I've been having problems with my eyes and it may be from the scarring on my retina as well as the multiple catarcts in my eyes. I have been doing all that I can to get this problem fixed and that takes up much of my time but it will be done asap.

That being said, I am going to update soon and hopefully turn the tides of this story around by the way, thanks for calling me out on my crap (a major shout out to "Karma" and Skye and the others who I have failed to mention)

You guys didn't deserve the junk I had posted on here and I just hope to fix any doubts that you have. :-\

Sorry, again, sorry, once more, and sorry forever.

Here's to hoping to see you guys soon.

-Queaky.

3 Much love


	21. Lets try this again, shall we?

A/N: I'm in the green! :D I can get my surgery done! :D

In celebration, I've written a completely new chapter for this fic (please forget the last debauchery that I commited :-\)

I'm sure you'll enjoy this much better, in fact, this settled much better in my own mind. This only has a few more chapters, I think, then again I write everything off the top of my head without much planning...as you all know.

Anyways! :D Please, read, review, and suggest! Love to hear everything you say, no matter what it is.

Again, thanks for calling me out on my crap. I deserved it, you didn't.

Much love!

-Queaky

* * *

><p>Link found himself in the Hyrule Field several hours after th heated words spewed forth by the Hero of Time and the golden haired Princess, Zelda-Marie.<p>

Zelda-Evelyn had swept up the stairs to the tower where the sixteen year old's room was and displayed wise words, motherly advice and comforts, to her.

The Hero of Light, having seen both women were safe, had left them to be alone and instead taken himself on a tour of the surrounding area. The well of Karkiro Village intrigued him but, upon inspection of the waterless bottom, found that it had been sealed and stamped by the Royal Family.

A Shiekah, a true Shiekah, by the name of Impa appeared and told the man that though the evil had been exorcised from the place, her mother did not want it open. Apparently, after brief inquiry, Link found that the thirteen year old was the daughter of Lord Impa, the Sage of Shadows.

The girl left with the parting message of: "The Hero of Time seeks you, Sir, perhaps you should be swift in locating his abouts...he is in a storm of a mood."

The result, of course, led to the twenty eight year old wondering about the emerald plain of Hyrule Field for nearly three hours without sign of the youth's location.

"Where on Farore's green Earth is he?" Link grumbled, plucking a blade of grass and blowing on it which forced a shrill note to berate the air.

"_That_ is most annoying."

Link looked up and found the sole of the Hero of Time's boot hanging above his head. "Lincoln?"

A bottle was placed to the seventeen year old's lips but his cobalt eyes flickered to his companion's face. "Hm?"

A pause. "Are...are you _drinking_?"

The youth laughed and almost choked on his beverage. "No. The bartender would not sale me an ale." A calloused finger pointed to a line of eight stiches and a black eye. "So I punched him."

"...you punched him?" Link frowned, staring at the Hero of Time who just grinned, then bellowed out with laughter. "Did you win?"

Lincoln slipped down from the tangle of branches he had nested in and rested against the bark of the tree next to where Link stood. "More or less."

"Thats not an answer." Link chuckled and shook his head. "You are a mess, my friend."

"Mmhmm." The youth murmured and took another swig of what appeared to be Blue Potion.

"Why do you keep drinking _that_? Its disgusting."

Coblat eyes glanced at the bottle while the Captain swallowed and when the seventeen year old turned, he smirked. "Because the Old Lady provided me with liqour to clean my stiches and, instead, I poured it in here."

"That's probably why you aren't healed yet." The twenty-eight year old snatched the bottle, drank a gulp himself, grimaced, then dumped the contents out. "Let me help you."

A brow rose. "With?"

"You clearly love Zelda-Marie."

Lincoln glared and the warm sun took a dive behind a cloud. "You're lucky, "He slurred. "that I am tipsy or else I would have broken your jaw."

"Violence rarely solves anything." Link replied, seriously.

"Thats ironic." Lincoln laughed and poked the man's chest. "We, _sir_, are violent-t by nature. It is why-y we are born with swordss in our heads..." He chuckled. "I mean, hands."

Link frowned. "You're drunk."

"You're depressing me."

"Let's get you back to the castle."

"The men can't see me like this." Lincoln protested, swatting at Link's hands. "I-I ammmm in no shape to...to be seen...by...them." A finger was thrust at the Castle and it was then that Link realized how truly inebrieated the Hero of Time was.

"Fine. We'll rough it." He sighed, ruffling the youth's hair. "Stay here, I'm going to go get firewood."

When Link returned the seventeen year old was asleep.

* * *

><p>Link's reason for coming to the OoT time will be properly introduced by the next chapter though I'm sure you guys can guess it. :)<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Link dreamed that night.

Dreamed of Midna...of how her haunting face molded into darkness and disappeared...and when he awoke, he found that he could not recall the smile that graced her lips as the single tear rolled down her face as she broke the only passage between their worlds.

When his mind returned to consciousness, a great hissing sounded and his blue eyes focused on the form of Lincoln who had thrown water onto the campfire.

"I apologize for my state last night."

Link shifted, realized the youth had spoken, and nodded."It's...alright." He stood and took a breath. "S-Shall we, uh, return to the castle?"

"I suppose we must." Lincoln clicked his tongue and cracked his knuckles. "Can I ask you something, Link?"

"Of course."

"Usually by this time, I would have been asked to allow you to return. Why have you not asked me this?" The Hero of Time peered at the older man and let his gaze linger on Link's rugged face.

The man frowned. "I did not think I could ask."

"You can leave whenever you feel that you are ready to..." Lincoln sighed and shouldered his quiver with his bow in hand. "Zelda-Evelyn is ready. She and Zelda-Marie have talked about what possibilities that await Evelyn upon her return and the Princess is quite excited about the prospect...it is just...you do not seem as changed as she does."

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" Link followed the seventeen year old as they began the lengthy walk back to the Castle.

The lad frowned. "You have not shown progress. You appeared shaken after the ordeal of Farore's Trail was over but...you are no different."

Link was silent for a time. The sound of boots crunching through the emerald blades of grass the only noise about the two Heroes...then he spoke, having finally found his words. "She showed me horrors that were both actual accounts of what I had seen...and others that I do not know what to make of. I saw Midna burning upon a stake with blue flames licking at her feet...then it was Ilia, then Zelda-Evelyn...then myself. I could feel my skin melting but there was no pain."

Lincoln stopped and turned but did not say anything.

"I was a part of it but above it... I saw different paths run parallel with themselves. If I went home, I would marry Ilia and have a family but I would be confined to Ordon...with Midna, I would grow into a bitter and dark old man with nothing but battle scars and strangers to bury me for hers would be unrequited as I can never be reunited with her...and, finally, with Zelda-Evelyn...there was a life of proper love where we were watched even behind doors so that nothing true could blossom."

"Is your love life all you saw?" Lincoln raised a brow, clearly unimpressed.

Link frowned. "My losses, the experiences that have passed by me have made me reluctant to take a chance." The Hero of Light took a deep breath, inhaling the smooth, cool air that wound itself about them. "Farore made me battle foes that would appear from the floor and the ceiling...everywhere and every one of them prompted a choice. When I was given the responsibility to defeat Ganon, I had no choice in the matter. It was either me or chaos... Now there are options and I do not know what to do."

Lincoln stared at the man before him and let the words sink into his mind. "We are Bearers of Courage and we rely on the Princesses for their sage advice but let me council you this once, my friend, and take my words as true." A pause. "Live as you cannot as expected and do not stretch yourself beyond your limits...accept life for what it is not as a dream that will never been achieved." The Hero of Time appeared very old and haggard for a moment. "Do this or else you shall become as I am."

"Thank you, Lincoln." And the Hero of Light bowed with the greatest respect he could muster.

They marched onto the Castle but before they passed the gates, the Hero of Light proposed a question to the seventeen year old Hero of Time. "Lincoln, why do you not follow your own advice?"

"My follies and sins pave the way for a brighter future. You and the rest in our line are my sons and so you must learn from the mistake of the father."


	23. Chapter 23

When the two Heroes reached the Castle Gates, a guard was there to escort them.

Lincoln addressed his solider. "Perhaps, you could relay the orders that Princess Zelda-Marie gave to you?"

"I was ordered not to, Sir." The man appeared apologetic. "I am truly sorry, Captain."

The youth merely gave a nod. "It tis fine."

"I should warn you though, Sir Lincoln... she is in a distraught state."

The two Links rose a brow but only the Captain spoke up. "What about, Alf?"

A gruff chin was scratched and he frowned. "Well...uh, Captain...you were not...ah, present the last evening." There was an air of dread surrounding the youthful Hero of Time and Link found that his own stomach was clenched. "Y-You see...a suitor came to ask f-"

Lincoln dashed off.

Link frowned. "The suitor won?"

Lincoln felt his heart drop as he shoved open the Throne Room doors. Lords and Ladies of the Court turned and set a chain of whispers shivering through the great hall. All eyes were on the youth who was clad in his legendary green tunic.

"Princess." He bowed, low at the waist, and addressed the sixteen year old who was seated upon the golden throne with Zelda-Evelyn at her side. "You have summoned me?"

There was a cold and sharpness to the girl's voice as her violet eyes regarded him with anger. "Yes. Several hours ago. Why have you not come before me till now?"

Link walked in and choose to hid behind the crowd, he gave a nod to Zelda-Evelyn who had noticed him.

The Hero of Time remained composed and calm. "My many apolog-"

"I do not want _your apologies_, Captain!" Zelda-Marie seethed. "You were not at your station nor at call anywhere else so what I _want_ is an _explanation_." She stood, her regal gown enhancing her beauty and fury.

Link frowned at the realization that the Princess was intending to humiliate the Hero of Time before the Court. It was the first time that he had seen her unwise...perhaps even cruel.

"Princess..." Lincoln sighed. "Should the matter of my whereabouts be truly important or the matter that I was not upholding my duties?" He was angry now.

The room shuddered with disapproval of the Captain who challenged the near Ruler of Hyrule.

This was met by the Hero of Time turning with a darkness about him. _"Leave us."_ The Lords and Ladies seemed to think this command was in jest for they all started to laugh until Lincoln boomed with a rage that would have even made Ganon's bones shiver. "_LEAVE NOW!"_

When all of the bodies had departed the room, some in tears, Link came before the Throne and stood next to Lincoln. "You are better than public humilation, Princess."

Zelda-Marie shot him an icy glare. "One would wonder where you were as well, Link."

"Sight seeing." He answered, simply.

"You must tell me about them!" Zelda-Evelyn exclaimed and scurried down the steps to the Throne to take Link's arm. She whispered to him. "I will tell you about the suitor match if you tell me about the sights."

"Deal." He whispered back and the two disappeared, leaving the legendary teenagers behind them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Where were you?"

Lincoln glared at the coldness in Zelda-Marie's voice. "It does not matter what ma-"

"It _matters_, Lincoln!" She cried and wiped away angry tears. "It matters!"

"Zel-"

"Do not 'Zelda' me! Tell me!" She was there shaking him, tears leaving angry traces down her porcelain skin. "Gods damn you, be honest with me for once!"

His cobalt eyes fell to her and peered deep into her violet eyes...that soulful connection, that spark, that so united them lept to life and breathed fire into his veins but he remained calm. "I was at the Potion Shop then in the Field."

"You were drunk." She growled and punched his chest before turning away. "You were drunk while some man decided that my...my..." She choked. "_Meat_ looked decent enough for him to haggle with Father over!" She whipped around and pointed a finger at him. "You weren't there for me, Lincoln!"

His face fell, breaking his calm facade. "I am sorry..."

_"He won, you know._" The girl sat down and appeared very weak. "A man who's name I cannot remember will be my husband."

"...Zelda..."

She stood, strong again. "But, at least _he_ fought for me...took a chance for me." Then she was rushing toward the door, fire flickering from her fingertips.

And Lincoln's darkness was back, fueled by her hurtful words and anger at him. He charged after her and grabbed her, painfully, by the arm. "_I fought for you_, _I would die for you, do not treat me this way._"

She slapped him, leaving bloody scratches across his cheek. "Because you_ wanted to_ or because you _had to_?" Zelda-Marie tried to jerk herself away but his hand clenched her arm, cementing her to the spot he held her at. _".Go. Link."_

"What do you want me to do, Zelda?" He growled, red eyes blazing, and snarled. "Take you into my arms like all of those children stories say? Swoop you onto my horse and ride into the sunset? OR, better yet, near kill myself,_ again_, so that the King suddenly decided that I am worthy to marry his daughter?" Lincoln shook her. "_So? What is it then, __**Princess?**__"_

The sixteen year old then hit him so hard in the face that there was an audible crack of his neck. "All I have ever wanted was for you to love me." She slipped away from him, sobbing.

Link, the Hero of Light, slipped through the door as Zelda-Marie rushed past and just as he was about to say something, he was shoved aside by a very demonic looking Lincoln. His skin was grey, tunic black, eyes of hot coals, with a cruel sneer...and appeared very much possessed.

Zelda-Evelyn's lips mouthed. "A puppet"

Something clicked and sent Link after the two, with Zelda-Evelyn at his heels. "I know what is wrong with him, Evelyn!"

"He is possessed?"

"No!"

A sword glinted in the sunlight, raised over the golden haired Princess, and it prompted action...

The point of a blade shone like millions of ruby droplets as it cut through the stomach of the Hero of Time. The youth glanced down at it in mix horror and awe. "Link..."

The man frowned. "I'm sorry..."

Then Zelda-Marie screamed.


	25. Chapter 25

"Evelyn hold her!"

Blood drenched the sixteen year old's dress as she clutched at Lincoln's dying form but even though her grip was strong, Zelda-Evelyn's was mightier.

"Calm down, sweetheart. All will be fine, trust me, trust me." She whispered ,soothingly, holding tight to the girl.

Lincoln's cobalt eyes returned and they focused on Link's face. "...why...?" His life's essence bubbled up from his mouth and choked him.

The Hero of Light placed a hand on the youth's forehead. "Don't worry, Lincoln, I'm going to cut your strings."

"You...stupid...man." He groaned in agony and, when a sudden and bright, green, light enveloped him, he screamed with such pain that it seemed a cry of a thousand tortured souls. "_STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!"_

But Link held firm and continued with the magick that was racing through him...holding the writhing body of the Hero of Time down.

His fingers clutched the tunic of the Hero of Light and his eyes clouded over with death but he never stopped screaming...an hour or a minute passed, Link could not tell, and the youth was still...rigid and silent.

Link stepped away and stared at the youth's body. "Lincoln?"

"_...you...he...he...he is dead._" Zelda-Marie wrapped her arms around Lincoln's body, cradleing his head in her arms. "Murderer!" She cried and thrust a finger at the Hero of Light.

"Acutally." A familar, joyful voice murmured, crushed against the girl's chest. "He is a horrible excorist." All eyes fell on a grinning, Lincoln. "Thank you L-" Zelda-Marie's lips crushed Lincoln's words...he let it linger for a moment before a soft brush of his fingers crossed her cheek, which gave her the hint to stop.

Zelda-Evelyn smiled. "How did you know to do that?"

Link shrugged. "Something in my gut."

"So glad that you were sure." Lincoln chuckled. "I thank you ever so much...ever since that vile man, Barrtok, cursed m-"

"You were cursed?" Zelda-Marie gasped, helping him up. "H..How? When?"

"When I sent you away, I began my usual practice of... persuasion but something strange happened...I had not noticed that he was muttering beneath his breath. The next thing that I knew, everything was very off balance." The youth frowned. "Its been that way since then and when I get angry...I can't think, a blackness takes over and...Gods, I could have killed someone last night." He turned, facing the Princess Zelda-Marie. "Or you."

"No talk. You need to rest..." Zelda-Marie's eyes flickered to where a large scar had appeared where once had been a sword.

Link took one arm, Zelda-Evelyn the other, and they smiled at the Princess. "We'll take him."

"Tell your Father that I want to speak to him, Marie." Lincoln called as the two carried him off to his chamber.

* * *

><p>I hope this all makes sense, to be honest I am really tired of this story...maybe its just the stres of my approaching surgery or what not but, eh, I'm going to finish ti to the best of my ability. :)<p>

Probably only a few chapters left, really.

R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure that you are alright, Lincoln?"

A broad smile crossed the youth's mildly handsome features and he chuckled. "Yes, Evelyn, I am fine, thank you."

The chocolate haired Princess smiled back and nodded, closing the bedroom door behind her. "I'll bring you both a tray of food after dinner!"

"You would be happy with her, I think." The seventeen year old's eyes were closed as he addressed the other man in the room, Link.

"Love advice from you? No thanks." The Hero of Light laughed, sitting down in a chair next to the bed where Lincoln lay. "So, what are you going to do about Zelda-Marie?"

A pause. "I was cursed, Link...and all it did was heighten my emotions. Made anger turn to fury, saddness to depression, and the like. I still do not know, to be honest."

"But...you kissed her."

"A kiss is a kiss." He frowned. "And she kissed me."

"You let her."

"She thought I died."

"No excuse."

"I do not want to argue about th-"

"You love her, stop being..."

Lincoln chuckled. "A child? Ironic, isn't it?"

Both Heroes were silent for a time for they were lost in their own thoughts. Link sighed and scratched his stubbly chin. "I was sent here to help you...you know that?"

"It makes no sense. The Heroes usually come to be helped not to provide it."

"Why not? We are each an incarnation of you...can you not be helped? I have always known really what I am supposed to do. Defend Hyrule, build a life for myself, travel, see the world... and not all in that order. I am not lost, just taking my time."

Lincoln sighed. "Sage words...but what does my relationship with Zelda-Marie have to do with the grand scheme of things? I am a servant to the Realm, Link, not a young man who has time to dream."

"If you believe that, that is all you are then you are a fool."

The youth glared. "Fool, am I?"

"Yes. The People adore you, I've heard them, and they are strong because of their belief in you, so are your men. You thrust yourself into being this...super Warrior because its what you think is expected of you... I am sure all of Hyrule would love to here that the Hero of Time's lineage would be carried down, that his son or daughter would always be there to protect them." Link smiled and allowed himself the satisfaction of knowing he had won a battle of wits.

"This still does not provide evidence that I should marry Zelda-Marie."

"Now, I see why she gets mad at you." Link glared. "You are more stubborn than a Goron."

Lincoln laughed. "I've heard that enough for it to be true..." A pause. "...I love her...sometimes so much that it hurts...but...I cannot admit it to her. Our relationship is almost cursed."

"How so?"

"We have lived five seperate lives...in every one something terrible happened to rip us apart. It would be foolish to continue to try."

"Its foolish to give up."

"Is it?"

"I think so...In my heart, I'll leave stop looking for a way to be reunited with Midna...but it does not mean that I will not fall for another. _You_ however have the love of your life, hell, of Legends, right before you and you won't even take a chance... You have the power to control time. Is Zelda-Marie not worth a thousand chances to you?"

The youth turned. "Are you sure you aren't the Bearer of Wisdom?"


	27. Chapter 27

Zelda-Marie stared at the man who had been proclaimed her fiance...he was very large and muscular with a gruff beard that made his thirty years seem much older to the girl. He smiled at her but was not acutally smiling _at_ her.

She was an object to him and it irked her to no end. "Sir...Ian, you said, yes?"

"Can't remember my name, Princess?" The Lord appeared very offended by this but his tone of voice did not phase the girl one bit.

"I do not care to, Sir, if I am to be honest. My Father wants me to stay here with you so that we may be better aquainted." She smirked. "I am not, however."

The man frowned, marring his heavily scarred face. The Princess wondered if he had once been handsome but pushed the thought from her mind as he stuck a large, meaty finger up his nose to scratch about. "Where, uh, are you going then?" A War Lord, given the title of such when he defeated some king in battle, this man was not one trained in politeness.

"If I tell you then it would defeat the purpose of me leaving you, would it not?" The sixteen year old left the man who by all accounts was angry and confused. The Throne Room far behind her, Zelda-Marie set her sights on finding Evelyn to see if the Hero of Time had been awake when the twenty eight year old Princess had brought him food.

The library proved fruitless which forced Zelda-Marie to wander about questioning the various maids and soliders of the woman's wherabouts...when this too failed, she decided she would go see for herself.

Again, the Princess found a room empty... neither Link was within...

"Where _is_ everyo-" A hand clapsed over her mouth and dragged her back unto the room she had just left. She struggled against the grip until a familar scent caught her by surprise. The hand lifted. "Lincoln, what is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk."

"Of course we do...I was-"

The door closed as her back hit it, her hands in his hair and his lips upon hers. Lincoln pulled away slowly and, even in the black of the room, his glowing, cobalt eyes captured hers. "Sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled, cupping his cheek in his hand. "Lincoln...I-"

"Don't say it." He pressed a calloused finger to her lips. "Zelda... Evelyn has come across a bit of information during her adventures in the Library...an old birth record..._my_ birth record."

"You were the son of a Knight, Lincoln, we know that."

"My _father_ was a knight...but...heh, my mother was a-" He laughed.

Zelda-Marie frowned at him. "Lincoln, tell me!"

"She gave birth to me before her title was stripped from her...for marrying my father... Zelda, I am Lord of Ravenfall."

"The old burned building behind the Temple of Time?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"...Wait, did you say...A Lord?"

He nodded and made to speak but the girl's embrace prompted that he forget his words for a while but any further actions were stopped by a loud knock at the door.

"The King wants to speak with you, Lincoln." It was Link. "Oh...and if Zelda-Marie is with you, tell her to come."


	28. Chapter 28

They did not go to the Throne Room, instead, Link took them to a small chamber where often the most private matters were discussed. A place where the Sages would speak with the King and Princess about problems in the whole of the Realm.

"It is good to see that you are well, Lincoln." The King spoke, amiably, deciding to get to the point fast as he hated to dodge about pressing issues. "It has come to my attention that you are of a high lineage from your Mother's line."

"From what Princess Zelda-Evelyn tells me, that is correctly assumed." Lincoln bowed.

"Then we all agree. Good." The King dipped the quill he had in hand into his inkwell. "Now, then, the document that I have before me," He gestured to it with a jeweled forefinger. "is my daughter's marriage contract...she is not yet engaged."

Zelda-Marie suddenly beamed. "Father-"

A raised hand silenced her. "Lincoln...before I give any consent to this, my daughter marrying the man who did rightfully win her hand, I need to ask you something..."

"Ask and I shall answer, My Liege."

"The man outside is a brute, he knows of the kingdom proceedings, and only seeks a title better than the one already so generously given. I have seen you and you command respect, you feel any room with dignity and honor, and fear if you must. It is impressive and it is qualites that I have seen in many a good King... The People do so love you and the romantic nature that surrounds your and my daughter's relationship...to get to the point, Lincoln, I am not asking if you will marry my daughter. You love her, that is apparent to all, so I ask you this: when I take my place with the Gods, will you take my throne and rule it justly? Can you take on such responsibility without neglecting your role as Hero of Time and husband to a Queen?"

The question and words of King Harkinian rang through the room and for a moment all were in awe of the weight of them.

Lincoln met the King's eyes. "I cannot say that I can..."


	29. Chapter 29

"But I cannot say that I will not be able to." Lincoln continued after a heartbreaking pause. "My love extends beyond Zelda-Marie, though I do so care for her truly, but it is the affection that I have for the very world in which I live...Hyrule, its people, and beyond... I cannot promise to you that I will live up to expectations just so that I can have your daughter as my wife. That would be selfish and a King must be selfless. So I can only answer with: perhaps."

The King ripped the paper. "You will be married in one year's time. I expect a grandchild before the first anniversary." Then he left.

Lincoln gapped. "Grand...child?"

Link burst out laughing and fell back against a wall while Zelda-Evelyn made some sort of squeal which meant that she was clearly overjoyed to have finally had her own question answered.

Zelda-Marie kissed Lincoln's cheek. "I love you."

His mouth, first hung open, curved into a smile and the Hero of Time turned to the Princess of Destiny, kissed her lightly on the mouth, and whispered, tenderly. "And I love you, Zelda Marie Harkinian."

Link beamed. "So...that whole father-son thing...can I call you Grampa?"

The look he recieved from the Hero of Time frightened him. "Do it once and I break your jaw. Do it twice and your tongue comes out."

"Actually." Zelda-Marie interjected, blushing and bit her lower lip. "Zelda-Evelyn should be the one to call us, well, grandparts...though with many greats before it."

Lincoln twisted around. "You knew this would happen?"

She blushed. "Well...no...its...uh, sort of?"

He was angry and happy all at the same time. "You always have these secrets stashed away from me...no more, aye?"

"Promise...now, I have a suitor to let down."

Zelda-Evelyn smiled. "I would say, do it gently, but this guy may not understand."


	30. THE END

I finished all of these five chapters today so that I could move on to other projects. I hope it doesnt seemed rushed, though it probably does, and I hope you enjoy how it ends. I tried to tie up all the loose ends but if you have any questions or the like, post something send me a message and I'll add another chapter to sort things out.

Read, review, and enjoy (hopefully)

* * *

><p>Link found the young Hero of Time sitting on the edge of a balcony that night. The wind was cool though the night was warm and the stars were twinkling in a clear sky.<p>

"We would like to leave tomorrow."

The seventeen year old turned and, for the first time since Link had met him, looked very much his age. His cobalt eyes sparkled with joy, his lips curled lightly to reveal a smile, and he was completely relaxed. He wore a green tunic, brown familar boots, his sword and shield, and his fingerless gloves. "Thought you would."

Link smiled, knowing this man before him was truly the ones that the Legend was about. A kind youth who stood above the rest to defeat evil. "...Thank you."

"For what?" The wind tossled blonde locks and cooled the heat of the warriors' skin as they sat on the edge of danger together.

"For showing me a fourth option."

Lincoln chuckled. "I have not shown you anything, Link... and it is I who should be thanking you."

"I like to believe you would have been just fine without my help... and you, acutally, did open the path up." Link chuckled. "However, inadvertently you did it."

"So, what is this fourth path?"

Link smiled. "Helping wayward youths..."

The Hero of Time laughed. "Perhaps its a calling?"

"Perhaps...how will we get home?"

Lincoln turned and there was a glint in his eye. "Every new adventure starts with a dream."

And then Link was falling...

that feeling of nothingness overtook him and he fell away from the past back into the light of the future where the world awaited his and Zelda's return.

Grey-blue eyes were the first thing he saw. "We...are home." Zelda smiled and relinquished her hair from its braid. "Everyone will be worried."

"Frantic more like..." Link sighed. "We've been gone for..."

"No time, Zelda-Marie told me." The Princess tucked her hair behind her ear. "I suppose we best get on to Zora Domain?"

"I almost forgot!" Link gasped, scrambled to his feet, and pulled the Princess with him.

They arrived several hours late because both agreed that they needed to gather their thoughts.

It would take them several weeks to find the surprises left to them by the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny. Two relics passed down and cherished by the Royal Family was found in the great vault of the Castle...

One was a certain bookshelf that held various letters adressed to both Link and Zelda from Lincoln and Zelda-Marie. They wrote of daily life...of their wedding, their marriage, their child, their children, and eventually their grandchildren... then one sorrow and tear stained page of thanks from Lincoln before he died next to his wife who had passed before him...

_"She passed not an hour ago...and yet it feels like I have been without her for eternity... thank you for giving me the greatest treasure a Hero could have... with all my love, I leave you these few things in hopes that they will find their way to your hands._

_My beloved grand daughter and friend, this shall be the end... I love you both."_

The other item was the legendary Ocarina of Time... which bore with it a note...from Lincoln as well.

_"Because you whistling on that grass was so annoying, here is you an instrument to play...be careful with it though... it has taken me on many adventures as I am sure it will you.."_

And for a while the land of Hyrule was graced with the sound of the mystical flute until Link and Zelda-Evelyn too passed away...married, having traveled the world, brought peace to many familes and troubled youths, and loved each other as honestly and truly as they could.

Link never saw Midna, again, but his sons would meet her daughters...and through a union between a pair, they would be united in some form...

As all of the Choosen would be in the Realm of the Gods.

* * *

><p>Thanks, again, for sticking by me with this thing.<p>

-Queaky


End file.
